culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = }} | cinematography = John Schwartzman | editing = Kevin Stitt | production companies = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 124 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} | gross = $1.670 billion }} Jurassic World is a 2015 American science-fiction adventure film and the fourth installment of the ''Jurassic Park'' series. The film was directed and co-written by Colin Trevorrow, produced by Frank Marshall and Patrick Crowley, and stars Chris Pratt and Bryce Dallas Howard. The production companies were Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, also responsible for the rest of the Jurassic Park franchise, and Thomas Tull's Legendary Pictures. Set 22 years after the events of Jurassic Park, Jurassic World takes place on the same fictional island of Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Costa Rica, where a theme park populated with cloned dinosaurs has operated for ten years. The park plunges into chaos when a genetically created dinosaur breaks loose and goes on a rampage across the island. Universal Pictures intended to begin production on a fourth Jurassic Park film in 2004 for a summer 2005 release, but the film entered over a decade of development hell while the script went through revisions. Following a suggestion from Spielberg, writers Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver explored the idea of a functional dinosaur park. Once Trevorrow was hired as director in 2013, he followed the same idea while developing a whole new script with Derek Connolly. Principal photography rolled from April to August 2014, primarily in Louisiana while also using the original Jurassic Park filming locations in Hawaii. Again the dinosaurs were created through computer-generated imagery by Industrial Light & Magic and life-sized animatronics by Legacy Effects, a company created by the alumni of Jurassic Park veteran Stan Winston. Jurassic World was released on June 12, 2015 in over 60 countries. After a record-breaking opening weekend where it grossed $500 million worldwide, Jurassic World generated a total of $1.6 billion in box office revenue, standing as the fourth-highest-grossing film of all time without inflation adjustment, as well as the second-highest-grossing film of 2015 and the highest in the franchise. A sequel is scheduled for release on June 22, 2018. Plot Twenty-two years after Jurassic Park was overrun by cloned dinosaurs on the Central American island of Isla Nublar, a new park, Jurassic World, has become a successful resort. The Masrani Global Corporation – owner of the genetics company InGen that creates the dinosaurs – has been operating the park on the same island for the past ten years. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell visit Jurassic World to see their aunt Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire, a busy workaholic, assigns her assistant to be their guide, but the boys evade her and explore the resort on their own. Owen Grady, a Navy veteran, has been researching the intelligence of the park's Velociraptors. InGen security chief Vic Hoskins believes the raptors should be trained for military use despite Owen's objections. Park owner Simon Masrani has Owen evaluate the paddock of the park's new hybrid dinosaur, Indominus‍ rex, before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire about the danger of raising Indominus in isolation, pointing out its lack of socialization with other animals. When the staff learns that the Indominus appears to have escaped its paddock, Owen and two others enter the enclosure. Able to camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, the Indominus suddenly appears and devours Owen's companions before escaping into the island's interior. Owen orders the Indominus to be killed, but Masrani instead sends a specialized unit to capture it. When most of the unit is killed, Claire orders the evacuation of the island's northern sector. While exploring in a gyrosphere ride, Zach and Gray enter a restricted area. The nearby Indominus attacks and destroys their sphere, but both manage to escape to the ruins of the original Jurassic Park visitor center. They repair an old Jeep Wrangler and drive back to the park resort. While Claire and Owen are searching for the boys, they encounter the Indominus and barely escape themselves. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but when the Indominus smashes into the park's aviary to escape gunfire, it releases a flock of pterosaurs that collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash, killing Masrani in the process. Gray and Zach eventually find Owen and Claire at the resort as armed personnel subdue the pterosaurs with tranquilizers. Assuming command, Hoskins orders that the raptors be used to track the Indominus; Owen is forced to accept Hoskins' plan and lead the raptors. Upon reaching the Indominus, the dinosaurs begin communicating with one another. Owen realizes that the Indominus includes raptor DNA, and it becomes the raptor pack's new alpha, taking command away from Owen. Hoskins arranges for chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu to flee the island by helicopter with dinosaur embryos, in order to protect his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins at the lab packing up more embryos. Hoskins reveals his plan to create miniature versions of the Indominus for use as weapons, but a raptor breaks in and kills him. Owen reestablishes his bond with the raptors before the Indominus reappears. The raptors attack, but are all seemingly killed. Claire releases the park's Tyrannosaurus rex and lures it into a battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered, and is knocked to the ground. Before the Indominus can move in for a killing blow, a surviving raptor joins the attack, distracting the Indominus long enough for the T. Rex to recover. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus toward the lagoon, destroying part of the fencing. As the Indominus prepares to attack again, a Mosasaurus leaps out of the water and clamps its jaws on the Indominus before dragging it underwater. The T. Rex retreats, followed by the raptor, who turns to acknowledge Owen before leaving. Isla Nublar is once again abandoned, and the survivors are evacuated to the mainland. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while the T. rex roars over Isla Nublar. Cast * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady, a Navy veteran, and a Velociraptor expert and trainer at Jurassic World. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing, the Jurassic World operations manager. Aunt to Zach and Gray Mitchell. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security operations, who wants to use the raptors and the Indominus rex as military weapons. * Ty Simpkins as Gray Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the younger brother of Zach. * Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the older brother of Gray. * Omar Sy as Barry, Owen's assistant who helps care for the raptors. * B. D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu, a geneticist who heads the team that created the dinosaurs for Jurassic World. He is revealed to have an alliance with Hoskins. Wong is the only actor in the film to reprise his role from any of the previous movies. * Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. * Jake Johnson as Lowery Cruthers, an employee in the park's control room. * Lauren Lapkus as Vivian, an employee in the park's control room. * Brian Tee as Hamada, the leader of the ACU (Asset Containment Unit), a group of security guards installed on Isla Nublar. * Katie McGrath as Zara, Claire's personal assistant. * Judy Greer as Karen Mitchell, Claire's sister and mother of Zach and Gray. * Andy Buckley as Scott Mitchell, Karen's husband and father of Zach and Gray. * Eric Edelstein as the supervisor of the Indominus rex control room. * Jimmy Fallon as himself, portrayed as the safety instructor of the gyrosphere attraction. * Jimmy Buffett as himself, portrayed as an escaping tourist during the pterosaur attack. * Colin Trevorrow as the voice of Mr. DNA, an animated DNA helix who explains the park's technology to visitors. The character was previously voiced by Greg Burson in Jurassic Park. * Brad Bird makes a cameo appearance as the voice of the park's monorail announcer. * Jack Horner, the film's technical advisor, has a cameo in the film. Themes and analysis Director Colin Trevorrow stated that the Indominus rex, the synthetic hybrid dinosaur at the center of the film's story, is symbolic of consumer and corporate excess. The dinosaur was "meant to embody humanity's worst tendencies. We're surrounded by wonder and yet we want more, and we want it bigger, faster, louder, better. And in the world of the movie, the animal is designed based on a series of corporate focus groups." He also stated, "There's something in the film about our greed and our desire for profit. The Indominus rex, to me, is very much that desire, that need to be satisfied." Film journalists have noted the parallels between the workings of the park in Jurassic World and the film and entertainment industry. Actor James DuMont stated that "the person and the environment are one" is one of the obvious themes. Another theme is that "those who do not stop evil are supporting and encouraging it". The film also explores the concept of raising an animal in a particular way. The Indominus rex was said to have been raised in captivity without the presence of any siblings, thus making the creature somewhat "not fully functional". Production Development In March 2001, Jurassic Park III director Joe Johnston denied rumors of a fourth film being made. Late into Jurassic Park III s production, executive producer Steven Spielberg devised a story idea for a fourth film, which he believed should have been used for the third film instead. In June 2001, Johnston announced he would not direct the film, and that Spielberg had a story idea that would take the series' mythology to a new level. Johnston later said the film would feel like a departure from the previous films, implying it would not be set on an island. In July 2001, actor Sam Neill, who portrayed Dr. Alan Grant in previous films, said he could not imagine a way for his character to be involved in another film. Neill was contracted for a total of three films. Other actors from Jurassic Park III were also signed on for a potential fourth film. That same month, Johnston denied, then later hinted, that the film would involve the Pteranodons from the ending of Jurassic Park III. In April 2002, it was reported that the fourth Jurassic Park would be the last one in the series, and would ignore its predecessor's events. In a June 2002 interview with Starlog magazine, Spielberg officially confirmed the fourth film, which he hoped to have Johnston direct. Spielberg confirmed there was also a story, which he considered to be the best one since the first film. On November 4, 2002, Neill said there was a chance he would be in the film. On November 7, 2002, William Monahan was announced as the screenwriter, with Spielberg serving as executive producer and Kathleen Kennedy as producer. A month later, the film was announced for a summer 2005 release. In January 2003, Jeff Goldblum said he had been asked to stay available for a possible return of his character Ian Malcolm. On January 30, 2003, it was reported that the story would involve dinosaurs migrating to the Costa Rican mainland. A team of experts, including Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm, chart an expedition to one of InGen's offshore islands and discover the dinosaurs breeding uncontrollably. The plot would involve the characters devising a solution to restrict the spread of the dinosaurs and prevent an ecological disaster. It was also reported that the plot contained a "top-secret aspect". In April 2003, Stan Winston confirmed his special effects studio was in the design phase for the film. Winston also said that Spielberg wanted to adapt several previously unfilmed scenes from Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park novels. In July 2003, Keira Knightley said she was in consideration for two separate roles, including a small role as a granddaughter.Knightly in Boxoffice via Monahan's first draft of the script was finished later that month, with a story no longer set in the jungle as in the previous films. A director had yet to be discussed at that time. Neill confirmed he would reprise his character, with filming set to begin in 2004 in California and Hawaii. In September 2003, Richard Attenborough said he would reprise his role as John Hammond. In October 2003, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films. Horner hinted that Velociraptor would be an integral part of the film. Later that month, Horner was asked about a hypothetical idea of humans evolving from dinosaurs rather than mammals. Horner responded, "Keep thinking about that, and in a couple of years go see Jurassic Park 4." Keira Knightley's character was written out in late 2003. [quote from Cinemania] In March 2004, Johnston said he had not been asked to direct the film, and hoped that Spielberg would direct it. Johnston said a story was being written that would take the series in a completely different direction "away from the island and away from the T. rex and all this." In May 2004, it was reported that screenwriter John Sayles was writing the script. Sayles was hired to finish earlier work done by Monahan, who had left the project to work on Kingdom of Heaven. By June 2004, Frank Marshall had joined the project as a producer. In June 2004, it was reported that Alex Proyas was in discussions to direct, with filming expected to begin in March 2005 for a rescheduled winter 2005 release. Filming would have started at Pinewood Studios, where a massive tank was to be constructed for scenes involving marine reptiles. In July 2004, the script was being rewritten, with Jeremy Piven and Emmy Rossum being considered for two of the lead roles and Richard Attenborough reprising his character. Later that month, Proyas said he was not interested in directing the film. In August 2004, Ain't It Cool News published a review of a leaked draft of the film's script. The story would have involved a new character, a mercenary named Nick Harris, who is hired by a Swiss corporation and put in charge of training a team of five genetically modified Deinonychus for use in rescue missions. John Hammond would be the only returning character in this draft. In 2005, Sayles confirmed this to be an early draft of the script, intercepted through Spielberg's email by a hacker. In late August 2004, David Boreanaz was rumored and later reported to have the lead role. Boreanaz was actually in consideration for Fantastic Four. Sayles was still rewriting the script in September 2004, with the film on track for a winter 2005 release. Sayles' next draft, which involved genetically engineered human-dinosaur mercenaries, was scrapped. In April 2005, Winston confirmed the film was on hold because of repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. According to Winston, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow." In November 2005, Spielberg said he planned to include a scene in the film (taken from the novel The Lost World) that would involve characters on motorcycles outrunning raptors. In January 2006, Johnston and Horner were working on a new screenplay, and more work on it was expected to begin immediately after the 2008 release of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. In February 2006, Marshall said the film now had a good script, with filming expected to begin in 2007 for a 2008 release. In March 2006, Marshall said the film had a script and was getting a director, with Johnston as a possible candidate. In April 2006, Marshall said there was an idea for the film, but not a script. Marshall went on to deny that Crichton would write the script, or that Spielberg would direct it. The script was still being worked on in June 2006. In July 2006, Spielberg denied an Internet rumor that Breck Eisner would direct, saying Johnston was standing by for the job.Spielberg in In December 2006, Laura Dern said she was open to the possibility of reprising her role as Ellie Sattler, but had not been contacted about appearing in the film. In March 2007, Neill said he knew nothing about the project. In April 2007, Dern said she had been contacted about appearing in the film, with filming expected to begin within the year for release in 2008. It was also reported that Johnston would not be directing the film. In December 2007, Marshall said further work on the script would not commence until the end of the 2007 08 Writers Guild of America strike, with filming potentially starting in 2008 for a release in the summer of 2009. Horner's 2009 book, How to Build a Dinosaur, was originally meant to come out at the same time as the film as a scientific companion volume. Before his death, Attenborough was contacted about reprising the role of John Hammond. Goldblum had expressed some interest in reprising his role of Ian Malcolm for the fourth film. In December 2008, Marshall and Kennedy were asked if there was any development on the sequel. Kennedy responded, "No... I don't know. You know, when Michael Crichton passed away, I sorta felt maybe that's it. Maybe that's a sign that we don't mess with it." While Marshall and Kennedy were no longer signed with Universal Pictures in a production capacity, it was said that the two would remain involved with the studio and its plans for Jurassic Park 4. In June 2009, Marshall said the film did not have a story. In November 2009, Johnston discussed the possibility of Jurassic Park 4, stating that the story for the film is completely different from that of its predecessors and would take the franchise into a whole other trilogy. In a January 2010 interview, Johnston reiterated that Jurassic Park 4 was set to be the beginning of a second Jurassic Park trilogy. On June 15, 2011, it was reported that Spielberg had met twice with writer Mark Protosevich to work on a story for a potential fourth Jurassic Park film. About a month later, at the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International, Spielberg said a writer was working on a treatment for the film, which he said would be possibly released "within the next two or three years." A representative from Universal said 2013 would be the preferred deadline for completion. Over the next three months, Mark Protosevich wrote two story treatments for the film. Spielberg had hoped to have a writer working on a full screenplay for Jurassic Park IV by the time he started filming his other project, Lincoln, in October 2011, with the hope that the script would be finished by the time Lincoln was finished. However, he and Kennedy felt that neither of Protosevich's treatments consisted of the right story for a fourth film. Despite this, Spielberg said in October 2011 that the script was being written by Protosevich, and that he felt the story they were working on was stronger than that of Jurassic Park III. In December 2011, Kennedy said a script had not been written yet, as story ideas were still being discussed. In January 2012, Kennedy said a story had been chosen and that work on the script would begin. That month, Spielberg said he would not direct the film, opting instead to be a producer. On June 21, it was confirmed that Rise of the Planet of the Apes writers Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver would be scripting Jurassic Park 4. Pre-production On January 11, 2013, Universal said the film would be shot in 3D and released on June 13, 2014. In February, it was reported that Kathleen Kennedy would not be producing the film in favor of focusing on Star Wars: The Force Awakens for 2015. Her husband and production partner Frank Marshall took over as the primary producer. Shortly thereafter, the director of studio operations at Raleigh Studios in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, confirmed that Universal Pictures had reserved space there from April to November 2013, without specifying the project for which it was reserved. As Kennedy prepared Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Brad Bird — who wanted to work on the film but was too busy with Tomorrowland — suggested to her that she employ director Colin Trevorrow to work as a stand-in during the pre-production of Star Wars. This instigated Kennedy and Marshall to watch Trevorrow's first film, Safety Not Guaranteed. Impressed by it, Marshall subsequently arranged a meeting between himself, Trevorrow and Spielberg regarding the Jurassic Park job. 2}} Trevorrow flew from his home in Vermont to Amblin's offices in Los Angeles, where he was subsequently hired without reading Jaffa and Silver's script, which was still being written. 3}}Colin Trevorrow Interview: Jurassic World, Jaws and More, Den of Geek Universal announced Trevorrow as director on March 14, while adding that Patrick Crowley was a co-producer. Spielberg had three ideas that he wanted Jaffa and Silver to implement into the script: a fully functioning dinosaur theme park, a human who has a relationship with trained raptors (from Sayles' earlier draft), and a homicidal dinosaur that escapes and has to be stopped. 82}} Jaffa and Silver's draft, titled Jurassic Park IV, included an opening scene set in China, 3}} where the fossilized remains of a new dinosaur species would be discovered by a Chinese female paleontologist. In the draft, the remains would be stolen by a corporation with malicious intentions, ultimately leading the paleontologist and her two sons to visit Jurassic Park. After reading Jaffa and Silver's draft, Trevorrow insisted on completely rewriting the script with writing partner Derek Connolly, who had never seen any of the Jurassic Park films prior to that point. Trevorrow and Connolly maintained Spielberg's three ideas, although Trevorrow felt that the concepts in their original form were too extreme and had to be "pulled way, way, way back." Within the story of Jaffa and Silver's draft, the film's new dinosaur would be depicted as a real animal, while it was actually a nonexistent species in reality. Trevorrow chose to make the dinosaur a genetically modified hybrid named Indominus rex, to maintain consistency with previous films in the series, which had incorporated the latest paleontological findings and discoveries: "I didn't wanna make up a new dinosaur and tell kids it was real." In April 2013, Jack Horner said in an interview that a new, previously extinct creature would rise to stardom in the film, saying, "I can't actually tell you who that will be... But you'll want to keep the lights on after you see this movie." Trevorrow and Connolly wrote their draft of the script over a couple of weeks. The studio received the draft on May 6, 2013, and found the script changes more large-scale than anticipated. On May 8, 2013, the studio announced it was pushing the release from June 13, 2014, to an unspecified future date. Prior to the delay, actors Bryce Dallas Howard, David Oyelowo, and Garrett Hedlund had been considered for roles in the film. Filming had been set to begin June 24, 2013. Delaying the film allowed Trevorrow and Connolly more time to work on the script, as Spielberg felt that it needed improvement. Another reason for the delay was to allow time for the construction of practical sets for the fictional theme park; it was previously intended to add in these buildings using computer effects. Eventually a teaser banner for Jurassic Park 4 was revealed at Licensing Expo 2013 in June, giving a 2015 release. On May 2, 2013, Trevorrow tweeted a picture of Kauai taken during location scouting with the caption "Nublar", the name of the island in the original film. That same month, Sam Neill said it was unlikely he would be a part of the film, stating, "I'm told it's a big reboot, a total re-jig." Trevorrow eventually tweeted that "Reboot is a strong word. This is a new sci-fi terror adventure set 22 years after the horrific events of Jurassic Park." Trevorrow and Connolly rewrote the script during the summer of 2013, and Universal approved it that September. In addition to the film's Indominus rex, an earlier draft by Trevorrow also included a second hybrid dinosaur named Stegoceratops, consisting of DNA from Stegosaurus and Triceratops. However, Trevorrow chose to remove the animal from the final script after his son made him realize that multiple hybrids would fail to make the Indominus unique. On September 10, 2013, Universal Pictures confirmed the film would be titled Jurassic World and would be released on June 12, 2015. Trevorrow chose to rename the film from its previous title, Jurassic Park IV, to differentiate it from previous films in the series. In contrast to the prevalence of digital cinematography in the 2010s, cinematographer John Schwartzman used Panavision cameras shooting on a combination of Kodak 35mm and 65mm film. One of the 65mm cameras used on the production had been used in the past to shoot Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey. The reason the filmmakers chose to shoot Jurassic World on film stock, in addition to Spielberg's and Schwartzman's own personal preference for the format, was in an effort to match the visual aesthetic of the previous three film-shot Jurassic Park pictures, as well as the fact that the film's exterior jungle scenes required a greater dynamic range of light than digital cameras could provide. 65mm film was used for visual effect sequences as well as location shots where the filmmakers wanted extra visual impact. The film is presented in a 2.00:1 aspect ratio, an intermediate ratio that falls between the two industry standard widescreen aspect ratios of 1.85:1 and 2.35:1. This was chosen because it allowed enough height for humans and dinosaurs to fit into the same frame without giving up a sense of scope, and closely matches the ratio of a digital IMAX screen. By February 7, 2014, Legendary Pictures had agreed to co-finance the film, and provided about 20% of the budget. China Film Group has been reported as also having financed the film. Casting By August 15, 2013, John Krasinski was in talks for a role as a dinosaur tamer. In September 2013, Bryce Dallas Howard was in early negotiations to play a role, and was cast in early November. By mid-October, Ty Simpkins had been cast as the child lead and Jake Johnson was being considered for a role. Nick Robinson was cast as Simpkins' character's older brother, while Josh Brolin was in talks to play the adult lead. By the middle of November, Brolin was no longer in talks for the film, and Chris Pratt was in early negotiations for the lead role, a "rugged, ex-military man named Owen." Ron Howard, Bryce's father, confirmed through his Twitter in January 2014 that Pratt had been cast in a lead role. By February 28, Vincent D'Onofrio had joined the cast to play the film's antagonist. Irrfan Khan was also cast as head of the Masrani Corporation, now in ownership of Isla Nublar and the park. That same month, Trevorrow confirmed that B. D. Wong would reprise his role as Dr. Henry Wu, and said the character would have a more significant role than in the original film. On March 21, 2014, French actor Omar Sy announced he had joined the cast. On March 26, 2014, actor Jake Johnson confirmed his role in Jurassic World as a tech-savvy operations overseer named Lowery. By April 3, Judy Greer, Katie McGrath, and Lauren Lapkus had joined the cast. Andy Buckley was cast on May 7. By June 27, James Dumont had also joined the cast. Filming Principal photography and production began on April 10, 2014, at the Honolulu Zoo in Hawaii. Filming continued for four weeks on Oahu. At the end of April, filming took place at the Hawaii Convention Center. Filming moved to Kauai on May 15, 2014, and concluded there on June 6, 2014. Filming resumed that day at New Orleans' abandoned Six Flags theme park; filming continued there for approximately two weeks. Jurassic World's Main Street and boardwalk, measuring 300 feet by 200 feet, was constructed in the Six Flags parking lot, but the theme park itself was not used for filming. One of Main Street's restaurants is named Winston's, after Stan Winston. A statue of Attenborough's character, John Hammond, is also featured in the film. The design of the Jurassic World control room was based on control rooms at various Universal and Disney theme parks, which Trevorrow and Crowley visited prior to filming. Filming was scheduled to remain in Louisiana for eleven weeks. On June 30, 2014, filming took place at Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans; actors Nick Robinson, Ty Simpkins, and Judy Greer were reported to be present. An evacuation scene was filmed at the Audubon Zoo in New Orleans. Swamp scenes were filmed in Slidell, Louisiana. A majority of the filming in New Orleans took place at Big Easy Studios inside NASA's Michoud Assembly Facility complex in East New Orleans. Jurassic World shot in Louisiana to take advantage of the state's tax incentives, making it the first film in the series not to be shot at studios in Los Angeles. On August 5, 2014, director Colin Trevorrow announced on Twitter that filming had wrapped after a 78-day shoot. The film was shot under the codename of Ebb Tide, a title chosen by Spielberg before Trevorrow was hired. A comedic scene featuring Howard's character and dinosaur feces, similar to Laura Dern's scene in the original Jurassic Park, was cut and not included in the cinematic release. Schwartzman made extensive use of the Technocrane telescopic crane, which Patrick Crowley described as fitting for a thriller, "being able to march into people, to get in closer and closer, as they realize that there's something out there." Tracking shots, particularly those that would serve as reference to the visual effects team, employed the Spydercam.Patrick Crowley – Jurassic World, ICG Magazine Effects Jurassic World is the first film in the series without the involvement of Stan Winston, who died in 2008. Instead the animatronic dinosaurs were handled by Winston's former alumni at Legacy Effects, many of whom had worked in the previous three films. Ultimately, Legacy Effects contributed lighting reference models as well as a practically built animatronic Apatosaurus that was used for a sequence filmed in Hawaii. Visual effects supervisor Phil Tippett and Industrial Light and Magic also returned to create CGI dinosaurs. While Tim Alexander served as visual effects supervisor, Jurassic Park supervisor Dennis Muren provided various advice to the ILM crew, such as how to light the dinosaurs.Failes, Ian. "A whole new Jurassic World". FX Guide, June 17, 2015 The computer generated dinosaurs were created using performance capture, using human actors to perform the dinosaurs' movements. Developing the raptors had the collaboration of Image Engine, which finished the scenes using the motion capture information and ILM's dinosaur models. Legacy Effects also provided one of the full-sized raptor models built for Jurassic Park to the ILM crew as reference. Scroggins Aviation Mockup & Effects was called in to fabricate and build the Blue Eurocopter EC130 T2 airframe body, known as "JW001" in the film,Cinefex issue 142 page 90 and 95 (2015) while 32TEN Studios created the automatic Jurassic World gates and various practical effects such as explosions. Music The musical score was composed by Michael Giacchino, who had previously scored the video games Warpath: Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Themes from John Williams' previous Jurassic Park scores were also incorporated by Giacchino. "It was a really targeted approach, as to where to Williams' themes and where would make the most sense and where would we most appreciate it, as fans ourselves," said Giacchino. A soundtrack album was released on June 9, 2015, by Back Lot Music. Release Jurassic World held its first premiere on May 29, 2015, in Paris, France at The Grand Rex cinema. The film's theatrical release happened in 66 territories from June 10 to 12, with North America having advance screenings at Majestic 10 Cinemas in Williston, Vermont on the 10th, before opening on 4,273 venues, the largest ever screen count for Universal, two days later. Japan was the last market where the movie was released, on August 5. Worldwide, Jurassic World was released across 809 IMAX theaters (364 of which were in North America), making it the third-largest worldwide rollout for any movie in IMAX's history and the largest day-and-date IMAX release ever. Universal relaunched the film in IMAX 3D in theaters on August 28, 2015, for one week in the United States and Canada. Universal spent a total of $34.9 million on TV advertisements for the film. Various companies served as promotional partners, such as Kellogg's, Dairy Queen, and Barbasol. A video game based on the film, ''Lego Jurassic World, and an iOS/Android application produced by Ludia, Jurassic World: The Game, were released in 2015. Home media Jurassic World was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on October 20, 2015. Upon release, it sold nearly three million Blu-ray and DVD units in its first week, making it the highest-selling home entertainment live-action film both for Universal and of 2015. Across all digital and physical formats, Jurassic World generated $82.6 million in its first week. At the end of 2015, it was named the second-highest selling video of the year in the UK, selling 1.05 million copies since its release. It was the third-highest-selling DVD and the second-highest-selling Blu-ray in the country. Charts The DVD debuted at number-one on the UK DVD Charts. Reception Box office ''Jurassic World grossed $652.3 million in the United States and Canada and $1.018 billion in other countries for a worldwide total of $1.670 billion, against a production budget of $150 million. It set a box office record during its opening weekend, becoming the first film in cinematic history which had generated over $500 million in a single weekend, and was the third-highest-grossing film of all time in both the USA and Canada and the world during its theatrical run. It is the second-highest-grossing among all films released in 2015 and the highest in ''Jurassic Park'' franchise. It is the second film following Furious 7 to pass $1 million in 4DX admissions worldwide. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $474.63 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film. North America Predictions for the opening of Jurassic World in the U.S.A. and Canada were continuously revised upwards, starting from $125 million to $200 million. It opened on Friday, June 12, 2015 in 4,274 theaters and earned $81.9 million on its opening day, marking the fifth-biggest opening day and fifth-biggest single-day gross. The film's Friday gross included an $18.5 million from 3,229 theaters in its early Thursday showings, a record for Universal. Without Thursday night grosses, the film earned the largest opening-day gross ($63.5 million). It also set a single-day IMAX record ($8.6 million) and a Saturday and Sunday gross record ($69.6 million and $57.2 million respectively). In total, it earned $208,807,270 for its debut weekend, setting an opening-weekend record, and an IMAX opening record of $20.6 million (10.2% of the total opening gross) from 363 IMAX theaters. 3D accounted for 48% of the total opening gross. RealD 3D comprised $70 million of the opening gross. It is also the biggest opening for Chris Pratt. The opening-weekend audience was evenly split among those under and over the age of 25, with 52% of the audience male, 48% female, 39% under age 25, 61% age 25 years and above. It set a record for the largest second-weekend gross, dropping by 49% to $106.6 million and it topped the North American box office for three consecutive weekends. Other records set by the film at the time included the biggest weekend per-theater average for a wide release ($48,855 per theater), the fastest film to reach $100 million and each additional $50 million through $600 million, and the largest cumulative gross through every day of release until, and including, its fifty-third day (with the exception of its first day). As of June 21, 2015, RealD, IMAX and premium large format had grossed a total of $132 million, $42 million and $23.1 million respectively. On Friday, July 17, 2015, the movie hit the $600 million mark, becoming the fourth and fastest to do so in 36 days. On Friday, August 28, 2015 the film was re-launched in 350 IMAX theaters earning $3.1 million through the weekend. Through September 5, 2015 IMAX contributed 9% or $56 million of its total revenue. It ended its theatrical run on November 19, 2015, playing for a total of 161 days in theaters and earning a total of $652,270,625, which is 39% of its total worldwide gross. It became the fourth-highest-grossing film of all time, the second-highest-grossing film of 2015, the highest-grossing Universal Pictures film, the highest-grossing Legendary Pictures film, and the highest-grossing film in the ''Jurassic Park franchise. Box Office Mojo estimates that the film sold more than 70 million tickets in the US. Outside North America Jurassic World was released in approximately 63 countries. Outside the United States and Canada, the film opened on Wednesday, June 10, 2015, in 8 countries, earning $24 million. On Thursday, June 11, it grossed another $46 million from 37 markets for a two-day total of $70 million from 45 countries. It added 21 more countries on June 12, earning $60 million, which is Universal's highest-grossing international Friday of all time, for a three-day total of $130 million from 66 countries. Through Sunday, June 14, it had a five-day opening weekend total of $316.1 million from 66 countries from 19,612 screens, representing 31% of its total overseas gross and setting an opening-weekend record. This included an IMAX opening record of $23.5 million from 443 IMAX theaters in 56 countries. 65% of its grosses came from 3D (equivalent to $205 million). Additional record includes the highest single-day IMAX gross with $6.5 million on Saturday, June 12, 2015. Revenues in its second weekend dropped by 47.4% to $166.7 million, according to Box Office Mojo, while Deadline.com reported a 48.3% drop to $163.4 million. It topped the box office outside of North America for three consecutive weekends. It had the biggest opening day of all time for Universal in Hong Kong; the second-biggest in Australia, France, Indonesia, the Philippines, Russia, and South Korea; and the biggest opening day of all time in Panama. It also scored the biggest opening for Universal in nine countries, including Australia, China, Ecuador, France, Hong Kong, South Korea, the Philippines, Singapore, the UK, Ireland, and Malta. In China, it grossed $17.77 million on its opening day (including $1.39 million from midnight runs), which is the tenth-biggest of all time and went on to earn $100.1 million in its opening weekend, which is the third-biggest of all time. It also scored the second-biggest IMAX opening there with $11.8 million. Following China, its largest openings outside of the U.S. and Canada, occurred in the UK, Ireland and Malta ($30.1 million), France and the Maghreb region ($14.7 million), Mexico ($14.6 million), South Korea ($14.2 million) and Japan ($13 million). In South Korea, the film was released during the 2015 MERS outbreak, which resulted in a plunge in film attendance beginning from late May 2015. This led to various local film distributors changing or postponing local films' release dates. However, since U.S. film studios are debarred from altering their scheduled dates, the film had to be released on its intended date. It became the highest-grossing film in the ''Jurassic Park film series in 25 countries. IMAX tickets sales has grossed a total of $42.1 million as of June 21, 2015. In total earnings, its largest markets outside of the U.S. are China with $228 million followed by the UK, Ireland and Malta ($97.8 million), Japan ($69.2 million), South Korea ($41.79 million), Mexico ($41.73 million), India($16.10 million) and Germany ($41.6 million). Critical response ''Jurassic World received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 71% based on 296 reviews with an average rating of 6.7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Jurassic World can't match the original for sheer inventiveness and impact, but it works in its own right as an entertaining -- and visually dazzling -- popcorn thriller." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 59 out of 100 based on 49 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian gave the film four stars out of five and felt that it was "terrifically enjoyable and exciting summer spectacular" and "savvy, funny, ridiculous in just the right way". Robbie Collin of The Telegraph also awarded it four stars, deeming it a worthy sequel to the original Jurassic Park, and called it "methodically paced and shot with an awestruck visual sense that's pure Spielberg". Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave it three out of four stars and wrote: "It's not the cynical, cash-in cheesefest you feared. OK, Jurassic World is a little of that. But this state-of-the-art dino epic is also more than a blast of rumbling, roaring, 'did you effing see that!' fun." He praised Trevorrow's direction, Pratt's and Howard's performances and the effects. Writing for The Hollywood Reporter, Todd McCarthy criticized the romance between Owen and Claire and felt that the film was not terribly scary, but praised the CGI and score, and wrote that the film nevertheless would be appealing to audiences everywhere. The Associated Press rated the film two stars out of four and called it "an ugly, over-saturated movie" that lacks the "deft sense of wonderment, wit and suspense that guided the original". However, the review praised the film's score, as well as Pratt's and Howard's performances. Accolades In December 2015, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences placed Jurassic World on its shortlist of potential nominees for the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects at the 88th Academy Awards. While it ultimately was not nominated for a position, the film received the following nominations and awards from various organizations: Controversies Scientific accuracy A Twitter post attributed to Trevorrow stated there would be no feathered dinosaurs in the film. While the first Jurassic Park film was lauded by paleontologists for depicting dinosaurs accurately and in line with the science of the time, subsequent discoveries have challenged the view of dinosaurs as slow and giant lizard-like reptiles. Jurassic World has been criticized for purposely ignoring new discoveries and knowledge. Several dinosaur experts are calling the film a "dumb monster movie" for failing to include new discoveries about the creatures, such as some dinosaurs being covered with feathers or proto-feathers, and the way Velociraptors held their front limbs. Since the film's teaser trailer release, many paleontologists expressed their disappointment on Twitter, Facebook and their own blogs, calling the dinosaurs that were featured a retrograde step from the original Jurassic Park. In response to these criticisms, Trevorrow said that "the film is scientifically 'inaccurate' because it is a science-fiction movie and not a documentary." A faux review on the film's website speculates that the use of amphibian DNA to fill the gaps in the dinosaur DNA (a plot point in the original novel and film) prevented the dinosaurs from growing feathers. In the film, there is a scene in which character Dr. Henry Wu (portrayed by B. D. Wong) informs Simon Masrani (portrayed by Irrfan Khan) that had the scientists not included DNA from various other animals, the dinosaurs "would look very different". Wu then reminds Masrani that he had asked for "cooler" dinosaurs, rather than ones that would be scientifically accurate. Writing credits dispute At the end of March 2015, a Writers Guild of America (WGA) arbitration panel ruled that Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver would receive credit for writing the screenplay with Trevorrow and Connolly. Trevorrow and Connolly strongly disagreed with the decision, although they decided that under WGA rules, they did not have grounds to appeal. They accepted the ruling on March 31, 2015. On April 2, 2015, it was reported that Universal Pictures originally wanted Trevorrow and Connolly to be credited for the screenplay. In the film's Super Bowl trailer, Trevorrow and Connolly were credited for writing the film. It was then reported that they appealed the WGA's decision, that they wrote an entirely new screenplay that was not based on Jaffa and Silver's draft, and that they wanted full writing credit for the script. On April 7, 2015, it was reported that the arbiters had unanimously denied Trevorrow and Connolly's appeal in a second hearing held on April 3, and that they gave Jaffa and Silver an additional credit for writing the original story, with the decision being appealed by Trevorrow and Connolly. Later that day, Trevorrow denied that he and Connolly appealed the WGA's original decision of giving Jaffa and Silver co-credit for the screenplay, despite disagreeing with it. He also stated that he and Connolly were not informed of the second hearing until it was already over. The credits of the screenplay ultimately went to both writing teams, with Jaffa and Silver also being credited for writing the original story. Sequels On the possibility of potential sequels, director Colin Trevorrow said, "We wanted to create something that would be a little bit less arbitrary and episodic, and something that could potentially arc into a series that would feel like a complete story." In May 2015, Trevorrow confirmed that he would not be returning to direct a sequel. In June 2015, Pratt and Simpkins confirmed that they had signed on for an unspecified number of sequels. In July 2015, Universal Pictures announced that a sequel would be released on June 22, 2018, with Connolly and Trevorrow returning to write the script, and Pratt and Howard reprising their roles. J. A. Bayona will direct the film, which will serve as the middle chapter of a planned Jurassic World trilogy. See also * [[List of cloned animals in Jurassic Park|List of cloned animals in Jurassic Park]] * List of films featuring dinosaurs References External links * * * Masrani Global Corporation (fictional) website * * * * * 4 Category:American monster movies Category:2015 films Category:2015 3D films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films based on works by Michael Crichton Category:Films directed by Colin Trevorrow Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Films set in Costa Rica Category:Films set on islands Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:IMAX films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Performance capture in film Category:Universal Pictures films